Five ways to Make Her Smile
by Chu-heart147
Summary: I got a challenge, no not from some stupid random person. From Imai, find five ways to make Polka smile. Delication to: ninghui465 and to ReflectionsOnMyPast, my third place winners both tied!


**Title: **_Five Ways to Make Her Smile!_

**Delication: **_ninghui465 and ReflectionsOnMyPast _

**Author's Note: **

_This will be another sweet one shot fanfic, lately I've been in this whole sweet, cute, fluffy types of thing! So congratz to ninghui465 with her entry of, Revolving around Polka Dots and Strawberries, and congratz to ReflectionsOnMyPast with her entry of, Burnt Cookies! So I hope you both enjoy this fanfic!_

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Today I got an invitation from the ever so evil blackmailer, Hotaru Imai. I thought the invite was strange, and I couldn't be sure if I should go or not, but here I am in her workshop fumming with anger while she calmly sips down tea.

"You heard my Hyuuga, find 5 ways to make that baka smile." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why?" "Scared of a little challenge?" "No, I mean why should I?" "Because, well, I couldn't find 5 different ways, I only found 4, I want to see if you can find 5." "Imai, how can you not find 5 reasons, that baka smiled when I beat her in dodge ball back in elementry."

She stood up looking somewhat, speckitally looking at me. "Why do you still remember that?" She said suspiciously. I shrugged. "Well off you go, you got one day, and only one day." "Fine."

And with that final word I left. I jogged around the campus looking for that idiot. Then I spotted her in Central Town hanging out with, Ruka, Permy, and Koko. She quickly saw me and gave me a wave and a huge smile. _'Number 1 checked!'_ I jogged over and simply greeted them with a "hey". Then we started walking, walking deeper into Central Town, then we saw it, the thing that Polka was searching all this time, "HOWLAN!" She screamed. Ow my poor ears. We walked up to the howlan cart, and Polka started reading the menu at hyper speed. She gasped. "What's wrong Mikan?" Ruka asked. "There's the new kind of Howlan!" She said ever so happily. "Hi can I please have the super duper new and improve howlan box?" The guy nodded. "That will be *500 yen." "Huh? I don't have 500 yen." The guy pitted her though couldn't and wouldn't do anything.

I took out 500 yen out of my pockets and roughly gave it to the guy. "Here, 500 yen." "EH? Are you sure Natsume?" I rolled my eyes though nodded. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be sure to pay you back every penny." She smiled. '_Two down, three to go.' _

After the box of howlan had finished, Permy whined and whined about going to the new bowling alley. In the end, we went, Ruka kindly offered to pay for all of us and then Permy had to be all, 'My hero' and all that, god, I wish she can shut up for once.

"Let's play!" Mikan said happily. "Ne, Natsume would you show me how to play?" I nodded. "Yay." She shoned a huge grateful smile. _"Two more!"_ I picked up a bowling ball and when I rolled it, I followed through with my whole body, ending up with a strike. "Wow, that's amazing!" Mikan gushed. I smirked. "Except that from _my_ Natsume-sama." Permy said proudly, like I was hers and she should be so proud of it. I snared at her.

Mikan carefully picked up a bowling ball and went down. I shook my head in disappointment. I pulled her back on her feet and helped her. After five hundred tries, she finally manages to get a strike. "YAY!" She jumped up and down. "Thank you Natsume! Thank you!" She hugged me tightly. I could feel my cheeks glow pink, luckily my hair bascially covered it. She smiled happily.

For the rest of the day we went and did so many things. I actually enjoyed it. We also went and visited bear. And she didn't smile for different reasons any more. Basically the same reasons as before. But by that time, I had all forgotten about it.

And that night, instead of dinning in the cafeteria like usually, we dined in one of the resturants at Central Town. For once, Ruka and I didn't have to pay. Oh no, we let Koko pay instead. I snickered when Permy suggested that. He turned white as a ghost. We all had order some type of seafood, and Permy had ordered five more lobsters for take out, she says that she doesn't want to eat her two star lunch or dinner tomorrow and she promises to share with Polka. Permy laughed evilly and said she and her will dine like queens. Polka smiled, but again it was a grateful smle, just like before so that couldn't count.

We departed from them after dinner and I walked Mikan to the dorm buliding. "Well thank you." She said and turned around to go inside. At that moment it striked me, I still needed to find one more way. "Wait!" I yelled. She turned around surprised. I jogged over there. "What's the matter?" She said worried. I smirked, "I forgot something."

And then we kissed. A sweet passionate kiss. She smiled after that. "Well, I'll see you around." And walked away.

_"Haha Imai, you see you just need to be the right person!"_ But somehow in my mind, I knew, that Hotaru Imai, had planned this, and I took the bait.

* * *

_So? Sweet or what? :P I know this is quiet short, it didn't even reached up to 1,000 words...sad, but I really wanted to finish this so sorry!_

_Well please review!_

_I really hope you liked that!_

_Review pleasee!_


End file.
